


Medicine and Threats

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [58]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Medicine, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Slickwell pushes too far and is shown the line.
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 2





	Medicine and Threats

There were days when Greylock found himself physically unable to get out of bed. The scar tissue on his legs would tighten up and suddenly he was experiencing a burning pain that reminded him of that day. He was supposed to die and it was as if his legs were reminding him of this fact.

He knew it was going to be one of those days when he woke up to the whole side of his face throbbing. He hissed and kept his eyes closed, mentally willing the pain to go away. When it did not, he could only sigh and reach under his pillow for the wand he kept there. It was the wand he had made for himself when he was strong enough to do so.

Greylock raised his wand and made a gesture in the air with his eyes still closed. “Slickwell…” he mumbled, “Slickwell, I need help.” He dropped his arm back down when finished, losing the fight as the pain in his legs started to build around his ankles and knees.

The former royal steward came into his room several minutes later. “Greylock?” His eyes widened when he saw the state the other was in and he was by his side in an instant. “What do you need? What can I do?”

Wordlessly Greylock reached up, grasping the other’s hand. “I need you to get something from Cedric for the pain,” he mumbled. “He’s been working on something between other potions.”

“Why isn’t this more important?” Slickwell demanded.

“Slickwell, control yourself. Please don’t yell at him for doing his job as royal sorcerer.” Greylock winced, covering his eyes with his free arm. “Please let the others know it’s one of those days.”

“They shouldn’t expect you to make glass every day,” he snorted.

“They don’t. I do.” He flinched as his legs started to throb again, gritting his teeth with a hiss. 

Slickwell winced at the sight, hastily patting Greylock’s arm before stepping back. “I’ll be back,” he promised.

“I’ll try not to wander off,” he joked.

***

He ignored everyone and everything else and went straight to the royal sorcerer’s tower. He needed to get something to help Greylock with his pain. Everything else was irrelevant until Greylock’s pain stopped keeping him trapped in bed. He waved half-heartedly at anyone who greeted him, hoping that his usual sour mood would deter such distractions on his way.

Slickwell didn’t bother knocking on Cedric’s door. He swung it open, opening his mouth to speak when he stopped. The workshop was empty. He growled, stamping a foot in frustration as he stepped inside and looked among Cedric’s things. “There must be something here that can help,” he muttered.

“Is there a reason you’re in here before me?”

Slickwell turned and found Cedric standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised. He huffed, gesturing to Cedric’s vials and bottles. “Greylock needs help! He’s having one of his bad days and as the royal sorcerer  _ you _ should be doing everything you can to help him!” he said.

“...were you this demanding in Rudistan?” Cedric asked, stepping into his workshop and going to his workbench. He started to sort through his supplies, pulling down several vials and one empty jar.

“He’s in pain!” Slickwell huffed, “I don’t have time for Enchancian sensibilities.”

“Yes, well I am not a healer. Neither of us got very high marks in school for healing magicks,” Cedric said, mixing some things together into the empty jar. He lit the tip of his wand and used it to stir the contents around, slowly turning them into a thick white paste. “This is the best I can do,” he said.

“What kind of sorcerer can only offer ifs and maybes?” Slickwell snorted. “How did you ever get the title of Great when you can’t even…”

Cedric held his wand dangerously close to Slickwell’s eye. The tip was glowing a steady bright red color, giving off some heat. “Baileywick may have forgiven you but I have not,” he softly said. “You came here and tried to steal his job and make him believe he was becoming incompetent in his duties. You tried to break him. I will never forget that.”

Unnerved by how calmly the other spoke to him, Slickwell made as if to take a step back when Cedric grabbed the lime green cravat around his throat and held him still. For a man with such a slender build, he was deceptively strong. “I…”

“Keep a civil tongue in your head or I shall turn you into Rosemary’s after breakfast snack!” Cedric hissed. His magpie fluttered over to sit on his shoulder and she spread her wings to look bigger, clacking her beak together in a menacing gesture. “Do you understand me?”

“Ye-yes…”

He smiled and let Slickwell go. “Excellent! Now, this cream should help numb the pain in his limbs,” he said, sliding over the jar of cream. He then looked through his herbs and poured several of them into a mortar before using a pestle to crush them up. The finely ground powder was then poured into a small paper pack. “This you will put in a hot broth or tea. Make sure he drinks all of it or it will not help with the pain in his head and on his face. It’s going to taste like licking the bottom of a Giant’s bare foot but it must be done in order to work.”

Slickwell nodded as he took the cream and the herbal mixture. “Thank you,” he murmured. He wasted no time heading for the door. The sooner he was out of here the better!

“Slickwell?”

He flinched and stopped in the doorway, turning to look at Cedric. “Yes?”

“I tolerate you because you and Greylock are friends. Do not push me to ignore my relationship with Greylock to deal with you in a way I find proper,” he said. He watched as the former royal steward bowed and quickly fled. He flicked his wrist to close his door and waited several moments before bursting into laughter.

“Did you see his face?! Oh! That should make sure he watches his manners around the others, eh?” he asked. Rosemary covered her beak with a wing, looking as if she too were holding back laughter.


End file.
